


Too dumb to tell

by stopthismiracle



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Miki the cat, Nakamoto Yuta-centric, Slice of Life, dreamies are all 16, hyung line are like 30 here, i forgot to tag that, pining?, side JohnJae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:35:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthismiracle/pseuds/stopthismiracle
Summary: Yuta’s journey to discover who was feeding his cat and other adventures.





	Too dumb to tell

**Author's Note:**

> hiii, this took me too long to finish ehehehe i started working on it when taeyong told in his tmi about the stray cat visiting their terrace ?? something like that.  
> enjoy~ :D

On Thursday night, Miki didn’t come back, it was unusual, because she was a very homely cat. But he started noticing her weird behavior a month ago. First, it was the slight weight change, her movements became slower, and suddenly it wasn’t that pleasant when she jumped on his lap (maybe he should go back to the gym, his thighs were kind of losing themselves). Then, she started disappearing for long periods of time, she would be gone for the whole afternoon, only going back during night time to scratch the carpet under his bed.

He talked to his friends at work about it, knowing that probably no one would pay attention to his problems. Only Johnny answered, gaze not leaving some papers he was grading, “Maybe someone else is feeding her while you’re working”, he said smiling, leaving Yuta (with his own paperwork) thinking. 

He went home, thinking of making a flyer to get his cat back, but when he opened the door to his apartment he saw Miki sleeping soundly in the couch, the wind going through the large window in his living room, that led to a small balcony, he left it open in the morning in case Miki decided to go back home. He petted his head, seeing her adjust to a more comfortable position in the couch. 

“I guess I don’t have to worry since you’re back already.” He played with her for a bit before preparing dinner.

 

*

 

His evening went usually like this, him trying to cook something edible and eating besides the flavor, playing with Miki on the couch while watching a series, grading papers from his class, and preparing material for the next one. Most of the days he went to sleep early, Miki wandering in his tree gym, and then jumping in his bed to settle down.  

But this night she decided it was a good idea to get out. Standing next to the big window, meowling, and scratching the already disheveled curtain, Yuta tried to shoo her from the place, but the feline was pretty insistent, he gave in and opened the window seeing her going as fast as her body let her, jumping on the baranda, to jump again, to a lower balcon. Yuta was left with his mouth open, seeing his cat going into his neighbour apartment.

He went out of his place, running towards the stairs and down the hallway to the door of the apartment Miki got in. He knocked the door three times and waited. He heard little footsteps from the other side of the door, he was standing with a frown and his arms closed, feeling betrayed, and jealous. 

The door opened, he was startled by the boy’s looks, he looked cute, his hair tangled like he has just gotten out of bed, big frames and hoodie that was at least three sizes bigger on him, but most importantly, Miki was in his arms.

“What are you doing with my cat?” He said before the other could even open his mouth.

“Y-your cat?”

“Yes! My cat, Miki!”

“Who’s Miki?” The boy looked really confused.

“The cat… you’re holding?!” Yuta was really desperate by the boy’s answer.

“Your name is Miki???” He exclaimed at the cat holding it far from his body, looking deceived. “I thought you were a male!”. The boy kept talking to the cat, who looked at him disinterested. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he- I mean she, had an owner… Sorry”. He said handling him Miki.

“It’s ok… No, it’s not…” The boy giggle. “I’m sorry she’s been bothering you… Is… Uhmm… What’s your name?” Yuta, received Miki and started petting her. He suddenly didn’t feel so mad.

“I’m Lee Taeyong. I’m really sorry, I thought she was a stray… well, she obviously didn’t look like one…” Lee Taeyong seemed genuinely troubled. “Is there anything I can do? I don’t know… Oh! I have some toys that I bought to play with her”. He said looking sad, shoulders going down and turning slowly.

“Wait!” Yuta said, before Taeyong could turn around completely. “… she must have felt alone during the day I guess… I think you can play with her during the day… if you want of course, just don’t feed her, she had surgery so i have to control her weight.” Yuta explained, Miki tried to free herself from his arms, obviously annoyed by the topic. Taeyong laughed.

“Okay, I won’t feed her anymore…” Taeyong, smiled petting her head. “You sure I can still play with her?”

“Yeah… Let me give you my number, in case anything happens, I live upstairs.” Taeyong made a signal with his hand to made him wait, going back into the apartment for his phone. Yuta peeked inside, the apartment had the same distribution than his, but it looked more spacious and cleaner. Taeyong came back with hurried steps, looking through his phone.

“Here, add yourself to my contact list.” 

He wrote his number and promised that would let Miki visit soon, and said goodbye waving her paw. Later that night he received a text message.

 

22:30

Hey, i’m the neighbour

sending this so you can save my number >.<

22:31

Ok ^^

I’m Yuta btw, I think I forgot to tell you my name

22:32

hahahah yeah you did forgot

i’m sorry again, i didn’t want to steal your cat

she’s too cute

22:33 

no worries… i guess  it’s part of her charm  :D

at least i got to meet you

 

He felt asleep after sending that message, only seeing in the morning ‘ _ i’m glad that i met you _ ’ in the morning, making his stomach churn with nice feelings.

 

*

 

The next day he told Johnny about his cute neighbour who was playing with Miki during the daytime. Johnny laughed at him, then teased him about falling in love so easily, bullshit, in Yuta’s words, he didn’t fall in love so easily. It only happened once, during the first year he started to work at that school, but Johnny made sure he would never forget how bad he was in the art of seduction (perhaps it had to do with the fact the other person wasn’t interested, but whatever), it was only one time. 

Maybe it was the boredom, the last six year without a partner (only casual flings to let his right hand rest), that made him think everyone new he met it was possibility, deep down, he was desperate for a little bit more than platonic cuddles that his friends offered when he was feeling homesick and down, more than sex and hurried handjobs in the teacher’s bathroom (again, it only happened once, but the memory of Jaehyun’s moans against his ear gave him goosebumps. 

He shut Johnny who kept teasing him throwing a potato chip he was snacking on.

“Wanna grab a beer after class?” Yuta offered to distract himself.

“I have to teach at this hagwon later… maybe tomorrow?”. Then Johnny’s eyes lit with mischievousness. “Maybe you should invite Jaehyun… or… your neighbour.” Yuta threw another chip to Johnny’s face before he could continue.

“I think I heard my name…” Jaehyun (a math teacher), came to their cubicles. “What are you planning?” He said leaning in and taking some chips from Yuta’s hand.

“Nothing, Johnny wanted to invite you to some beer’s tomorrow, but I was telling him that it’s better to have lunch or dinner together, that’s what normal people do.” Yuta replied smiling at his colleagues, he stood up from his desk mumbling about going to work. Both Johnny and Jaehyun were blushing, ‘ _ well, that’s interesting’ _ , he thought before waving goodbye from the entrance door. 

The school’s hall were full of students enjoying what was left of their lunch hour. Teaching wasn’t the big passion of his life, but he got used to it. Mostly because he never had a complicated classroom, somehow the teenagers (yes, teenagers) liked him which made his history lessons more enjoyable for everyone. 

“Lee Donghyuck, stop throwing paper balls to Na Jaemin, both of you be quiet, please.” Well, there was always an exception. He was writing some concepts in the blackboard when he heard the teenagers move. 

“But seonsaengnim, you weren’t even watching us!”. Donghyuck whined. Jaemin did the same in a lower voice.

“Lee Jeno, were your friends throwing paper balls at each other?” Yuta said turning around, he heard the girls in the room giggle.

“Yes seonsaengmin.” Jeno said, looking at the book in front of him.

“Rat!” Donghyuck jumped from his sit.

“Donghyuck! You’re staying back today again.”

Yeah, another day of dealing with teenagers. He saw the rest of the class sit upright when Donghyuck sat on his sit, everything back to normal. He felt some people laughing at the back but didn’t pay any attention as he continued to teach.

 

“Hey, I’m going to have to tell your homeroom teacher, this is like the fifth time during a month.”

“Please don’t do it, he’s gonna tell my parents.” Donghyuck made puppy eyes to the teacher. “And what about Jaemin? He started it!”

“Yeah, but he didn’t insult another classmate. What’s going on between you guys? I thought you were friends.”

“It’s complicated at the moment, seonsaengnim.” He said sitting in a desk and sighing while shaking his head, a little bit dramatic.

“Ok, you’re dismissed, but don’t interrupt my class again, or I’ll have to tell.” He said smiling, both left the classroom. The day was over, at least for Donghyuck.

 

*

 

15:52

Hey, are you home?

I plugged in my dryer and the lights went off, I don’t know how to make them work again

16:10

Ok, don’t worry, I think I figured out…

16:15

Perhaps, I didn’t…

Sorry, you must be busy atm.

17:00

Are you okay?

I’m sorry I was @ work, couldn’t see my phone

17:00

SORRY, I tend to forget normal hours of work

But yeah, still haven’t figured out how to make the electricity come back…

I guess this is my life now    
_ (image attached) _

17:05

I’m going home rn!!

Don’t worry, I’ll help you

 

Yuta grabbed his bike and cycled fast without saying goodbye to the people who was still hanging around at the school. His suitcase jumping in the cart attached to the front of his bike. He reached home in record time, parking his bike in his usual place. He went up the stairs almost jumping, not knowing why he was so jumpy about it.  _ ‘It’s just helping your neighbour, Yuta, nothing’s going to happen.’  _ He told himself before knocking the door.

“Hey, you came! Want some ice tea? You look kind of red…” Yuta appreciated Taeyong’s politeness, because he probably looked very sweaty and disgusting.

“Yes, thank you, can I use the bathroom?” 

“Yes, yes, please, come in…” Taeyong made enough space at the door to let him in the apartment. “It’s that door.” He signaled the bathroom, that was placed on the opposite side that was at Yuta’s apartment. Yuta mumbled a thank you.

“So… did you check the electric panel?”

“I couldn’t find it… I actually moved not long ago, so I'm not used to this place yet.” Taeyong said touching his sides while watching how Yuta moved around. “That's my linen closet.” He said. Yuta smiled at him while handing him some blankets.

“Here it is!” Yuta said happily while opening the small compartment. He moved the only switch that was down. “That'll be 10.000 won.” Both heard the hum coming from the fridge. Taeyong laughed.

“I can't believe it was this simple”. Yuta laughed softly at Taeyong's impressed face. “I have some leftovers from yesterday's dinner, wanna stay?”

“Yeah, cool…” Yuta didn't expect the leftovers be a whole course meal. His stomach growled at the sight. It's been so long since he's had real food. “This is so good.” He exclaimed trying hard not to moan at the taste. Taeyong giggled.

“Today Miki came a little bit during the morning. I couldn't play too much because I was busy doing laundry… then everything happened.”

“Sorry that I couldn't answer your messages, it's difficult to look at my phone while I'm at class.”

“Class? I thought you were around my age!” Yuta choked on his food.

“I'm a teacher.”

“Oh! You don't look like a teacher.” Taeyong said with a childish tone.

“Uhm… so what do you do? Mr. You don't look like a teacher”

“I dance at a bar”. He said with a straight face.

“Cool.” Munching his food Yuta didn't noticed Taeyong's eyes searching for disgust. “So how did you end up living here?” 

“My contract with the other place ended. It was the cheapest I could find without living like an hour far from my job.”

“Yeah… It's kind of cheap.” He said laughing and recalling all  the times his colleagues told him to move to a better area. “So you work at night?”

Taeyong nodded. Yuta came back to his apartment after washing the dishes as a way to thanks for the food. He noticed the slight change in Taeyong’s behavior after revealing what was his work but decided to not pay too much attention to it. They clicked and that’s what mattered. 

 

*

 

He soon learned that Taeyong schedule was the complete opposite to him. When he was leaving for school, Taeyong was reaching home. Same in the evenings. They texted each other a lot. Miki went back to her usual weight and now had two tree gym to hang out with, and a collar with her name, somehow both started to take care of her. They took her to her vet’s appointment together, Taeyong said he was free on that day, Yuta invited him to have lunch outside as a thank you. They started to dine together at least twice a week when Taeyong discovered Yuta lived on protein bars, sometimes they were in each others apartments with the excuse they were bored, and both played with Miki. 

“So you are living a married life without living together?” Johnny said after listening to Yuta talk about their lunch on sunday, at Hangang, and how Taeyong prepared the most delicious sandwiches that he’d ever had in his life. He skipped the part where they felt asleep almost cuddling (because they were in a public place), but that didn’t stop them from cuddling watching a movie back at home. Taeyong had made him share a blanket under the excuse it was too cool (it really was) in his apartment, just recalling the feeling of Taeyong besides him made him shiver. “I mean, you’re almost 30, you should get married.”

“Says you… how  are things with Jaehyun?”

“It’s nice, we had sex last weekend. Actually the whole weekend.” Yuta fake gagged. Johnny laughed.

“Now I won’t be able to take that image from my mind, thanks a lot.”

“You’re only jealous.” Johnny says smiling, turning back to the paper in front of him. “I can’t believe they get more dumb with the years.” He says marking “x” in 3 of 4 questions on the test in front of him. Yuta laughs, his own bunch of papers waiting to be graded. “Jaehyun told me that you guys used to sleep together.” Yuta felt his stomach drop, not daring to look at his friend in the eye. “It’s ok, I mean… It’s in the past.”

“Yeah… But I don’t like Jaehyun the way you do…” Before he could continue he heard screams in the hallway, which was weird because it still wasn’t recess time. He looked at Johnny who nodded at him before both got up from their desk and went fast to see what was going on.

 

“HE DOESN’T WANT YOU! STOP BEING SO PATHETIC!”. Donghyuck screamed, Jeno grabbed his shoulder obviously trying to stop him. Jaemin was in front of him, red, fist closed, while Mark was trying to push him away. Johnny and Yuta ran to the students alarmed by the stance of the two friends.

“HE DOESN’T WANT YOU EITHER!” Jaemin barked. 

Donghyuck closed his fist and threw a punch at Jaemin, but it didn’t land on Jaemin, it was Yuta’s face, who thought the best way to stop a fight was getting in between the two students, well, it didn’t turn that well. He felt the fist land on his right cheek, making him fall forward to no one, he landed on his knees feeling a little dumb, it hurt like hell, he heard shouts, worried shouts. Johnny (Johnny?) grabbed him by his arms making him stand up. 

“All of you, to the teacher’s room.” He said coldly glancing at the students, who looked like little sheeps who knew something bad was going to happen. “Are you ok? I think you’ll need ice.”

“Fuck, the kid got a strong fist.” He said moving his jaw, trying to cease the pain. “Yeah… I’ll go to the nurse room and get something for this.”

“No, wait here, if the nurse sees you like this she’s gonna tell the principal, I’ll get you ice.” Johnny said running. Yuta rested against the wall, then decided to walk to the teacher’s room, where the four friends were waiting. “Here I am.” Johnny said passing the ice compress to Yuta, and also a little ice compress to Donghyuck. “That’s not how you throw a punch, you could have broke your thumb.” He said, taking a sit.

“Take a seat everybody, we have to talk.” Yuta said, also sitting at his desk. Luckily the other teacher’s were in class. “Who’s gonna go first? Jeno?”

“Seonsaengnim, I’m sorry…” Donghyuck talked, tears slowly falling from his cheeks. “I didn’t meant to punch you.”

“Just try to hold your temper better, Donghyuck. So, you still haven’t told us why you were fighting, we know you’re friends, it’s weird to see you fighting.”

“It’s about Renjun, Nakamoto seonsaengnim…” Mark talked, receiving betrayal looks from his friends. “Both Donghyuck and Jaemin like him, so they started this weird competition to see who would get notice first, I honestly just want my friends back.”

Yuta, feel his phone vibrate in his pocket, everybody looked at him, he smiled making a gesture if anyone else wanted to talk. “No one else?” The boys kept silence. “Ok, by monday write an essay about the importance of friendship and how to accept rejection, and, you both “Johnny said signaling Donghyuck and Jaemin. “I expect a letter of apology from both, to each other, your friends, and Yuta, by monday before my class with you starts, if one of you doesn’t turn in this you’ll get in trouble, we aren’t telling the principal you hit a teacher, Donghyuck, so please, think twice what you’re going to write. No pettiness, ok?” The four nodded. “You’re dismissed, go back to class.”

“We didn’t have class, Jung seonsaengnim didn’t come today.” Jeno spoke in a low voice.

“Ah, true, he called sick today. “ Yuta snorted. “Go back to your classroom and wait to your next class there.”

The boys left the room in silence. Yuta waited till he couldn’t listen the footsteps anymore before laughing out loud.

“What did you do? You broke him?” He said laughing, while taking his phone from his pocket. It was a message from Taeyong.

“I’m not an animal…”

“Yeah, right. Poor Jaehyun”

 

15:53

Hey, send me the address where you work!

16:00

Here it is! 

_ (location attached) _

 

“Pay attention to me…” Johnny whined. “I didn’t broke Jaehyun, I just might made a mistake that made him feel unwell today.”

Yuta turned his eyes. “Of course you did it without a condom, pfff… Are you living together now?”

Johnny laughed. “Can you believe I forgot them? What am I? Sixteen? And no, just staying at his while my heater gets fixed” Yuta felt Johnny’s look on his phone. “So, when is the marriage?”

Yuta laughed. “I haven’t even held his hand…” He looked at the phone, thinking how it might feel, touching Taeyong. “Does it look swollen?” He said pointing his cheek. Johnny nodded. “Damn… I’m gonna make their next classes hell, I can’t believe my face is ruined today of all days…” 

“Are you guys going on a date today?”

“Kind of? He invited me watching him at work…”

“What does he does?” Johnny asked, making a confused face.

“He dances at a bar.” Yuta smiled.

 

*

 

“Hey, if you feel bad, you can go home…” Taeyong said softly. They were walking to the bus stop closer to the school Yuta worked in. His cheek still hurted, but he was stubborn, he wanted to see Taeyong on the stage so badly, just seeing how the boy moved around was mesmerizing, he couldn’t imagine what was seeing him on stage, on _ his element _ , like Taeyong used to say.

“I’m ok, a little punch by a 16 year old won’t be enough to break my promise.” Taeyong smiled, Yuta tried to copy the smile but it hurt if he moved too much. 

“I feel really bad… does this happen often? I remember the kids at my school punching the ones that were a little bit feminine, not like fighting each other for another boy.” Taeyong laughed, they reached the bus stop, he couldn’t prevent himself from touching Yuta’s cheek, who hissed in return. 

“They’re a special bunch. Actually, we (the teachers) didn’t know their sexuality, it’s not like it matters either.” He laughed. “Sometimes, when I look at them I try to remember what it was like to be a teenager… It’s difficult to go through all that stuff while trying to be a good student.”

“When you realized… that you liked boys…?” Taeyong said carefully, they have come out to each other one night they had too much wine, but never talked about it.

“I don’t know… Oh! I remember, when I was really little I liked one of my best friends,  I tried to kiss him apparently? We got in trouble at the school, but we were so little so everybody thought it was just a game.” He said recalling his mother making him promise before going into their place to no tell his dad about this, even today, he didn’t tell them, he always went back home with presents so they didn’t ask about his love life. “What about you?”.

The bus arrived and soon they were sitting at the back sits. “During middle school a boy confessed to me, I never thought about having a relationship with someone before, I knew I didn’t like girls though, so I accepted… And dating him, kind of opened my eyes?” He laughed nervously, looking at Yuta. “ It’s the next stop.” He said getting up, Yuta followed. 

Before going into the backstage both started to feel nervous. Taeyong had asked Yuta to follow before the night started. He didn’t expect a room full of semi naked boys, glittering up their bodies. He looked at Taeyong who frantically went through his bag, he stood awkwardly at his side, feeling the looks the other boys were giving him. “Found it!” Taeyong almost shouted. “Take a sit, I’m gonna change quickly.”

Yuta sat noticing his outfit was too normal for this situation, the school required him a level of formality, it didn’t bother him, it was easy to dress like a teacher, until he got into that room. 

“Are you hyung’s boyfriend?” The boy had a big smile, but a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. He had seen that look in his students when they were hiding something. He tried to remain as calm as possible.

“No, I’m just his neighbour.” The younger boy by appearance smiled again. Yuta fidgetted in his sit.

“So you’re the neighbour!” He laughed out loud, with real joy, or that it seemed like. “I don’t think you’re just a neighbour to Taeyong hyung.” The boy went to the corner where the rest were either resting or stretching, he saw in the mirror Taeyong coming back.

“You good?” He said smiling. Yuta looked at him, a gently smile on his face. Taeyong was applying mascara on his eyelashes. 

“Yes, I’m good.” Taeyong smiled back, then sighed loudly. “Are you good? You seem nervous…”

Taeyong let out a shaky laugh. “It’s the first time someone I care would watch me, so I’m super nervous…” Taeyong got closer to the mirror to apply a lip color.

“Oh! Are they gonna be in the crowd?” Yuta asked, Taeyong turned around, searching for something in his bag again, he took a small container and started applying what looked like oil on his body. 

“I hope he doesn’t run with the first performance… so yes… he’ll be in the crowd. Can you help with the back?” Taeyong said lending him the container, the boys in the room gigled. Taeyong shoot them a glance, enough to make them quiet. 

“I wanna meet him.” Yuta said smiling. 

“Oh, you know him well.”

 

*

 

Seeing Taeyong dance performance was like discovering a new world. The way he moved was different from the boys who danced before him. It was just Taeyong and a chair in the little stage, moving in ways that provoked everyone in the room to have his eyes in him, Taeyong knew it, he must know it, how attractive he looked on stage, the smirk on his face when he looked in the eye at Yuta, proved it. Yuta felt heaviness in his arms, wanting to touch Taeyong and wanting to throw a punch to everyone who was leaving tips in Taeyong’s hotpants.

The music ended with a bang and the lights went off. Yuta saw Taeyong running with the chair leaving the stage, soon the lights turned on and other boy was on the stage. Yuta left his sit to go backstage. 

 

*

 

They left the bar around 3 a.m., they took the bus in silence and when they reached they stop, Taeyong took Yuta’s hand pretending he stumbled upon something on the walk. Once they were at their apartment block they went up the stairs to Yuta’s floor, without letting go of their hands, their hearts drumming loudly in their ears. 

Yuta opened his door and Taeyong let go all his inhibitions. He grabbed Yuta’s face forgetting the damaged cheek, kissing him senseless. Yuta whined of pain, pinching Taeyong softly in his waist to let him go. “Sorry.” Taeyong mumbled, moving his hands to Yuta’s neck, kissing his wounded cheek softly, Yuta searched for Taeyong lips, increasing the heat with each move. He closed his door and pushed Taeyong against a wall, he could feel the dancer melting in his embrace. Taeyong tried to push him to go deeper into the house, but instead they lost their footing with a shoe at the entrance, both fell still hugging. They laughed getting comfortable with their position they resumed their kissing, it felt so nice Yuta didn’t want to let go of Taeyong, he wished he could merge with his lips so they could dance together eternally.

Miki jumped on Yuta’s back and decided to start meowling loudly. Both let go of each other laughing.

“There you are!” Both exclaimed at the same time. 

“She wasn’t with you?” Yuta asked.

“No! I thought she was with you!” Taeyong responded.

“She’s been cheating on us?”

“Perhaps.” Taeyong said rearranging Yuta’s hair. Yuta sighed sitting. “Hey, let’s get to the couch, I’ll get you something for your cheek.”

Yuta pouted. Taeyong smiled at him caressing his face, there was so much they wanted to express. “Stay here? Tonight?”

“Yeah, of course.” He kissed his lips softly. Miki sat on Yuta’s lap while Taeyong got up, going into the kitchen area like it was his house. Yuta took her in his arms taking her with him to the couch, where he waited for Taeyong patiently. Very grateful for his cat’s decision of searching another human to take care of.

  
  


Epilogue.

 

“You didn’t answer your phone the whole weekend!” Johnny said, first thing in the morning. Yuta laughed.

“I was busy with Taeyong. Did the kids turn in their essay’s I want to read them.” Yuta said smirking.

“Oh, changing topics, I see. Actually no, the whole squad came early and told me they had worked it out, but they didn’t want to tell me how, so they wrote just one essay the five together. It seemed like everything was alright.”

“Group work? That’s cheating.” Yuta said. Johnny shrugged. “Taeyong is moving with me next week.”

“Fucking finally.”

“We just started dating.”

Johnny laughed. “You’ve been dating for months, you both were to dumb to tell.” Yuta hit him with the essay, because deeply in his heart, he knew Johnny was right. 

**Author's Note:**

> renhyuckmin started dating after that fight, but that's another story.
> 
> thank you for reading! comments, kudos and whatevers are appreciated <3


End file.
